The Weird Guy
The Weird Guy, also called Weirdie, Weirdy, or That Weird Guy, is an eccentric man who appears whenever someone says "Please help!" He appears in all episodes except "The Desert," "Undead," and "Cocoon." Appearance The Weird Guy is portrayed as a thin man with blue skin and dark hair that has been dyed bright orange and yellow resembling flame. He wears a black and white striped shirt, a red jacket, a cyan scarf, dark navy skinny jeans, black formal shoes, and dark red sunglasses. The real-life version of The Weird Guy is similar in appearance to his animated representation; his clothes and physique are the same, but instead of blue skin, he has a more natural white skin tone. Additionally, his hair is blond in real life instead of fiery orange. Personality The Weird Guy is frequently described as weird, eccentric, and mysterious. Mira gives him the nickname "Weirdie," which he likes. He can furthermore be described as theatrical, charismatic, and playful. The Weird Guy is very social and talkative, although he often likes to elude questions. In "Apocalypse," he claims that he knows everyone and is friends with Death. Background In real life, The Weird Guy hosts an event in which six teenagers divided into two teams compete to win a virtual reality video game called The Hollow in front of an audience. The six teenagers are Adam, Mira, and Kai in one team and Vanessa, Reeve, and Skeet in the other. The Weird Guy is the only character whose live action actor also voices his animated role. Powers and Abilities The Weird Guy can appear and disappear at any moment he chooses. Players summon him by saying "Please help!" He has the power to create portals that transport players to a distant location that is usually seemingly random. The portals appear as large circles of bright white and purple light and flashes of purple lightning. Players are allotted five portals to use in the game, and they tend to use these portals to get out of dire situations. The Weird Guy also demonstrates a superhuman ability to reproduce sounds, for example in "The Lighthouse" when he convincingly imitates a ship's horn signal. He can also "bring them home" according to Death in "Apocalypse" Notable Quotes * "So many questions! You really have no clue, do you?" – "The Room" * "Mistake? We don't make mistakes." – "Apocalypse" * "You're here because you chose to be here." – "Apocalypse" * "'Weirdie!' Never heard that one before. I like it!" – "The Lighthouse" * "Funny word, pickle. Try saying it fast: picklepicklepicklepicklepicklepicklepicklepicklepickle." – "Ishibo" * "As the kids say, 'chillax.' Bye-bye!" – "The Riddle" * "You think think this some kind of game! What's the magic word!" - "The Room" Gallery The Weird Guy not surprised.png The Weird Guy well.png The Weird Guy angry.png The Weird Guy finger guns.png The Weird Guy smirk.png The Weird Guy in the Lighthouse.png The Weird Guy in a cage.png The Weird Guy is back.png The Weird Guy chillax.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes